


The Cereal Fic

by dekusticc, MelchiorGabor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kleinsen, M/M, bullshit, he actually eats the cereal, sorry - Freeform, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusticc/pseuds/dekusticc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/pseuds/MelchiorGabor
Summary: There was some post about boiling cereal, so here we are.





	The Cereal Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is by dekusticc.  
> The writing is by MelchiorGabor.

It was a blissful morning. Light steadily leaked through the windows, and birds let out soft chirps outside. Jared Kleinman had just woken up from a long, satisfying sleep, which also meant that he was the first one awake in his entire household of three. 

Feeling kind and generous that morning, Jared hopped out of his bed and trod sleepily to the kitchen. There, he quietly withdrew a pot from the cabinet and set it on the stove, careful not to wake the other two sleeping boys. Soon after, he took a gallon of milk from the fridge and poured about half of it into the pot. The thought of what a delicious breakfast this would be made Jared smile.

He placed the milk back into the fridge and moved to turn up the heat to the highest setting it could go, just to speed up the boiling process. The milk gave off a stench that Jared found to be beautiful, even though that description would be inaccurate, since the milk's smell wasn't actually visible. 

The milk came to a rolling boil within a few minutes, and Jared found himself overwhelmed with elation. This was going to be delicious! He walked to the pantry to take out a box of Lucky Charms, making his way back to the pot afterward to pour a good amount of it in. The cereal moved around with the boiling milk, which was certainly a magnificent sight.

Just then, a groggy Connor Murphy made his way into the kitchen, eyeing Jared for a moment, and then the pot. His hair was a mess and his face was pale, indicating that he had just woken up. 

"What the fuck are you making?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow with impatience. "That smell woke me up." 

Jared smiled innocently, turning down the heat on the stove. "Could you please get some bowls? Breakfast is ready."

Connor rolled his eyes and reached into the cabinet to take out three bowls, setting them onto the counter. "You still didn't tell me what you were making, Jared."

"Can you go wake Evan up and tell him to come into the dining room?" Jared asked, completely avoiding Connor's question. He poured some of the boiled cereal into each of the bowls. He then took out some spoons, placing one in each bowl. 

Connor begrudgingly obliged, dragging his feet to Evan's room and entering without knocking. As he did so, Jared brought the bowls out to the table and set them down. Steam rose from the cereal. 

Within a few minutes, Evan was out of his room, and Connor dragged him into the dining room. "Are you going to tell us what you made, now?" 

Jared gestured toward the bowls with a wide, satisfied grin. "Take a look for yourselves, why don't you?"

The other two boys made their way to the table, examining the steaming contents of the bowls. Connor's jaw visibly dropped. 

"I can't fucking believe you," he scoffed, glancing between Evan and Jared. "That's it, I'm moving out."

Evan stood still for a moment, staring at the hot cereal. His lips contorted into a smile, and he clasped a hand over his mouth as he began giggling. 

"You think this is funny? He pulls this shit every week!" Connor scoffed, crossing his arms and frowning. "I'm ordering delivery. This is fucking ridiculous."

"I just— wow," Evan gasped between his fits of laughter. "Thank you, Jared."

Jared gave Evan a reassuring thumbs-up and locked eyes with Connor. "If you don't eat it, I'll cry and go on a tangent about how much you don't love me."

Connor grunted in frustration and sullenly pulled out a chair from the dining table, taking a seat and pulling a bowl towards him. "You owe me for this."

And thus, he ate the cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
